


The Dragon's Garment

by The_Myth_Rider



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Disney Dragons, Dragons, Dresses, Elsa (Disney) Has Ice Powers, Elsa Week, Elsa's Birthday, Gen, Queen Elsa (Disney), dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: A ficlet for Day 1 of the Elsa Birthday Week, prompt "One Dress".





	The Dragon's Garment

_Net, not that one._

"But Birger, it–"

_You asked for my opinion, did you not?_

Elsa sighed, the sound only hinted with annoyance, but strong with adoration. It was nearly time for the ball to start, and Birger had volunteered to help, for once. Sure, it was through her window, as the large beast sat beside the castle and gazed inside, but his opinion was invaluable to the queen. Even if the frost dragon who'd previously never cared about human customs…had an awfully picky opinion on human fashions.

"Yes, indeed I did." Elsa set the garment on her bed, and turned back to face her dragon through the large window. "Can you at least elaborate on why not this one?"

_Far too frilly, too large, too bulky. It does not suit you at all, and all of the attention would go to the dress and not to you, as you deserve._ Birger scowled, his furry lips pursing in the comical way they always do, the fur around his lips bunching just right.

Elsa used all of her willpower not to giggle at the sight…as she always had to. The worst part was, Birger never noticed how he looked when he pursed his large beastly lips. He only knew the purpose of the expression as humans used it, and adopted it himself. Unfortunately…the sight was extremely amusing, though so far everyone who witnessed it avoided laughing to the dragon's face.

_Besides, it looks more like it wears you, rather than you wear it. I saw it adorning one of those false-peoples, I could tell at once you shouldn't be wearing it._

Elsa frowned and tilted her head, fighting off a smirk. "False-peoples? What is a false-people?"

Birger leaned down, and pointed one of the digits of his forepaw towards a corner of Elsa's room. The queen followed its path, and saw the currently naked mannequin in the corner. The queen now let herself smirk, and giggled as well as she turned back to her dragon.

"You mean the mannequin?"

Birger nodded.  _Yes, the false-person._

Elsa rolled her eyes, having recognized Birger's subtle act of stubbornness, and let it slide. The pair had been going through the dresses for some time now, and continued longer until the dragon's patience began to visibly thin. Birger squirmed and growled lowly, his fur had began to bristle just enough for someone with a keen eye to notice…like Elsa's.

"Birger, do please calm yourself, we're almost done."

The frost dragon snorted, frost crackling as it covered the window before immediately melting. It was Spring, after all, and just warm enough frost couldn't survive.

_Because I agreed to help you, I'll try not to complain…_  A mighty scowl overtook Birger's fuzzy, equine-esque face.  _But it sure is getting frustrating! None of these bloody garments of yours seem to be acceptable, at least from my perspective._

At this, Birger's face fell into a sadder expression, albeit still partially scowled, prompting Elsa to face him fully. She watched, concerned, as she waited for the continuation she felt brimming in the tip of his tongue.

_I know my perspective is not the best one, and…truly, perhaps you should not have accepted my offer…_

Elsa frowned as she crossed her arms. "Why shouldn't I have accepted? You know how very much I value your opinion, Birger. I value it just as much as Anna's, and especially more than most everyone else I could've asked. Why do you doubt yourself so?"

Birger adverted his gaze from the queen, saying nothing for a brief spell.

_…does the 'more than everyone else's' opinion matter include the reindeer man…?_

Elsa covered a giggle behind her hand, amused, despite the clear avoidance of her question. "Not quite, but you refused to answer my question, Birger. So, how about this…I have one more dress, and if this one does not fit your standards either, than you may take your leave to do whatever you wish."

Birger frowned, and hesitated for only a moment before he nodded. Elsa immediately went into action, searching through her wardrobe for the last dress. Once she'd pulled it out and donned it, the blonde straightened it out around her and faced her dragon.

"So, Birger, how is this one?"

The frost dragon scanned the dress intently, almost causing Elsa to squirm beneath the scrutiny. Birger was always intense, but this was harder than usual… Finally, the beast leaned forward towards the window, so close he pressed the front of his nose against the metal-lined glass. Elsa would've chuckled at the sight of his fur squished against the glass normally, but instead gasped as she felt a disturbance around her.

Suddenly, she felt cold winds shift around her body, and wrap around her. The icy breezes all but flew straight into the fabric of her dress, and the blonde could  _feel_  the ice magic in the wind permeate through her clothing. As her dress began to glow, ice and frost encrusting it and altering its form, a large smile grew on the queen's face.

Birger was using his ice magic to tweak her dress, like she'd done herself!

Before long, the process had finished, the glow dying down and the ice that was not infused in the fabric had disappeared entirely. The result was so beautiful, Elsa found herself awestruck. It was even fancier and more colorful than her Ice Dress, cobalt and navy blues accentuated by white and turquoise, with light strips of cyan here and there. It was such a fabulous alteration, Elsa knew then and there, seamstresses the land over would be envious for years.

_There…a dress truly fit for the Snow Queen…for my heart._

Elsa looked up into Birger's azure eyes, not failing to notice the enormous smug smile on his muzzle…and the love and pride she could  _feel_  was aimed towards her. The queen approached the glass, and laid a hand over where Birger's nose remained on the other side.

"I love you so much, Birger."

The smile grew gentler, but no less loving.  _I love you too, Elsa..._


End file.
